


Dream With Me

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 8daysofaxel, Dreameaters, Lea's world is changed by these lil babs, Sora is also very briefly in this, art in the fic, the focus is on Lea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Sora convinces Lea to go visit the dreameaters with him and once there Lea sees why Sora keeps going to visit them.





	Dream With Me

**Author's Note:**

> #8DaysofAxel (2018) | viii: Free Day 
> 
> I really just wanted to write something kind of short and cute and what's better than two of my fave things: Lea and Dreameaters.

“Yo Sora, you sure about this?”  
  
Lea watched as Sora glanced over from where he had been fluffing the pillows on his bed, his ever-present smile widening as he gave a nod and beckoned Lea over from the doorway he had fixed himself against.

“Just lay down, Ax-- Lea. Don’t think so hard!” Lea glanced between Sora and the bed before sighing and moving to lay down on it. He watched as Sora circled around and flopped down on the bed next to him. He held up a hand which Lea hesitantly took, wondering if him asking him to come see the dream eaters with him was all some elaborate hoax to get him to look like a fool. Call it a lack of trust, but laying there feeling as awkward (what a wonderful feeling that is, he thought sarcastically) as can be holding Sora’s hand as he was supposed to try and sleep felt more than a little suspicious.

The minutes ticked by and he saw that Sora somehow already fell asleep, if the slow rise and fall of his chest was any indication. Lea exhaled slowly, staring fixedly at the ceiling.

_‘This is weird.’_ He thought, knowing that if Riku or Kairi were to come in and see them then he’d get his ass kicked two ways to Twilight Town.

He thought over the instructions Sora had told him as he tried to _want_ to see the dreameaters he had asked for him to visit with him. Apparently, that was key to being able to visit them which Sora had gone on and on about how they would feel it or know somehow to be able to pull them to them. Or something like that. It hadn’t sound like Sora had been too sure about what he was saying himself, but Lea figured there was no real harm in trying. He had been curious about the creatures, and the sleeping worlds for that matter, but he had only allowed himself to be satisfied with the snippets he could get from the conversations held around him.

So, there he was in bed holding hands with Sora, idly thinking about wanting to see the dreameaters while he tried to fall asleep.

Lea exhaled slowly and shut his eyes, doing his best to focus on everything but his growing embarrassment. He kept thinking about the dreameaters while his mind raced from thought to thought; everything from wondering what Sora was dreaming about to his role in the upcoming fight. The thoughts melded from one into the other and Lea hadn’t realized that while he laid there, sleep decided to take him despite his brain jogging around his thoughts.

* * *

“Took you forever!” Sora’s voice cut through the fog Lea had found himself in. Before he opened his eyes, he knew something was off since gone was the pillows and comfort of his bed and in its place was hard stone and something hard digging into his back. He opened his eyes to a warm glow and jovial atmosphere of the wood and cobble area he had found himself in.

“Wha-“ He asked, sitting forward so that the crate he was leaning against wasn’t digging into him. Lea shook his head, shaking off some of the warm bleariness of sleep to see Sora standing over him with a bright grin and—

A swarm of colorful creatures surrounding him and staring him down.

“Uh,” Lea started, drawing his foot back from the lizard-like one that was just a _bit_ too close, “Wait, Sora, are we dreaming?”  
  
“Of course! That’s the only way we can visit them!” Sora’s laugh rang out and Lea noticed that the creature—dreameaters, responded to it. “Now come on, lazy bones!” Lea blinked as Sora walked off, hands behind his head, with nearly all of the dreameaters trailing after him like ducklings behind their mother.

“I’m dreaming,” Lea started as he got up, dusting himself off as he tried to rationalize the situation. The sentence was never finished as a large _spiky_ purple dreameater, the only one who didn’t follow Sora, bounced towards him and pressed into his legs with enough force to send him back into the crate. Lea let out a shocked yelp, and a startled ‘Watch it!,’ at the feeling of the spikes along its body digging into his calves, which caused the creature to bounce back and scurry off. Certain he scared it, Lea shook his head and stretched his legs a bit before heading off to find Sora in the hopes that he can help keep them off of him.

Which Sora helped for the most part. Lea noted midway through the visit, which apparently was just feeding and playing with them (which Lea took over the latter while Sora happily threw himself into the latter), that they listened to him pretty well. There were some who were curious and knocked him around a bit, like the large sheep that had just rolled into him for some cake and the ghost that had slobbered all over his hands before he could give it a cookie. One constant was the large purple one that had first got him, who seemed to hover around Lea but avoided getting too close.

“Hey Sora, what’s that one called?” Lea asked after handing out the last ice cream Sora had given him, gesturing vaguely to the purple dreameater.

“Oh! That’s a Pricklemane!” Sora smiled and handed Lea a slice of cake for the cat dancing its way to them. Lea set the plate down for it and gave it a small smile as it chirped happy notes.

“They are sweet, but they don’t warm up to people because they know they can hurt them,” Sora continued, tapping Lea’s shoulder to hand him a cookie as a large blue… dog? cat? bounced over to him. “Here, go give it these!” Sora dumped a few more snacks into Lea’s arms and shoved him off as the dreameaters quickly moved into the space Lea had been standing. A few followed him, likely for the snacks, but they broke off the closer he got to the Pricklemane until it was just him and the dreameater.

“Yo,” Lea said, moving to kneel slowly, watching as it took a step back from him. “Sorry for yelling at you earlier, I was just surprised.” He kept his voice soft as he laid out some cookies for it, sitting back and keeping still as it slowly walked forward to nibble at it.

“There ya go, here, here.” Lea leaned forward to lay out each of the snacks, smiling as it ate each one with a growing confidence. Once they were all gone, it looked at him with expectant eyes and Lea gave it a shrug.

“I don’t have anymore,” He said, the realization of what it wanted dawning on him as it took a few steps closer and plopped down in front of him. Lea glanced back to Sora, who was surrounded by a variety of the creatures and covering them in affection.

“You want some of that?” Lea asked, gesturing back towards Sora with his thumb. The Pricklemane shuffled a bit closer to him and Lea found himself smiling softly.

“I dunno if I can give as much as he can,” Lea’s hand landed lightly on top of its head, lightly feeling around before settling right by its ears to give it scritches, “But I’ll try my best.” The dreameater didn’t seem to mind that he wasn’t giving him everything that Sora could, if the happy purrs and gentle cuddles were any indication, and Lea found himself understanding just why Sora came to visit them so much.

He had thought Sora believed he had to take care of them, but Lea saw how much they took care of each other and as the Pricklemane dozed beneath his petting, Lea thought he wouldn’t mind coming back to visit them to see his new pal again.

* * *

                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely want to expand on this in the future, but for now this is what I have for Lea and his Pricklemane friend and dreameater adventures! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
